Fear Garden
by Merodine Vii
Summary: Rin menemukan cara berkebun yang baru. Summary kepanjangan, pindah didalem. Warning: psikopatik mode Rin, death of characters, Don't like don't read!


Merodine V Presented,

**Fear** **Garden**

Summary : Secara tidak sengaja, Rin menemukan hobi baru yang amat mengerikan. Akankah malam ini menjadi giliranmu? Review this story, or prepare to get *beep*

Warning: Psikopatik mode Rin, death characters, OOC, Don't like don't read!

Disclaimer : Nothing. But, ehm, Vocaloid isn't mine

.

.

.

Malam yang indah dan sunyi. Saat semua terlelap, tidak dengan seorang anak perempuan ini. Dia terus membuka matanya sambil tersenyum lebar malam ini. Apakah yang membuat dia menjadi seperti itu?

"Hehehe... Sangat mengesankan... Hehehe... Kebun bunga yang sangat indah..." ucap gadis itu. Senyumannya makin menakutkan saat dia berbicara.

Dia terus memandangi seluruh isi kebunnya yang sudah dia kosongkan malam ini. Hanya ada setangkai bunga disana. Tapi, kalau dilihat dari lebih dekat, itu adalah setangkai tangan.

"Pertama kuning... Selanjutnya, hijau, biru, merah, pink, dan lainnya. Hehehe..." ucap gadis itu lagi.

Sebenarnya, apakah yang sedang dipikirkan oleh gadis ini? Kita akan mengetahuinya setelah mem-flashback kejadian hari itu. Semuanya berawal sejak kedua anak itu berkelahi, beberapa hari yang lalu.

.

.

.

Flashback (ON)

"Aku membencimu, Len! Sangat membenci dirimu!" ucap Rin.

"Aku jauh lebih membenci dirimu!" balas Len.

"Aku membencimu meskipun aku tidak tahu kenapa aku membencimu!" ucap Rin.

"Aku bahkan sudah membencimu sejak aku belum tahu siapa dirimu!" balas Len lagi.

Kali ini, Rin tidak mau lagi menyahuti ucapan Len yang semakin mirip ucapan Patrick dan Spongebob saat sedang berkelahi. Rin pun meninggalkan Len dan dia menuju ke kamarnya. Kemudian, dia masuk sambil membanting pintu kamarnya. Mendadak, tembok di depan kamar Rin retak.

"Eh?" Rin kembali melongok untuk melihat tembok kamarnya.

"Pfft..." Len berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Diam kau bodoh! Kalau kau tertawa, bisa-bisa tembok kamarku rubuh semua!" ucap Rin kesal dan kembali menutup pintu kamarnya, dengan amat perlahan.

Saat Rin sudah masuk, barulah Len melepaskan semua tawanya.

Sementara itu, di dalam kamar, Rin terus berpikir cara untuk membalas perlakuan Len itu. Dia tidak terima dengan sikap Len yang selalu merendahkan dirinya. Menganggap kalau anak perempuan itu lemah. Dia selalu berkata pada Rin bahwa berkebun itu hal yang amat membosankan.

"Apa-apaan itu? Kalau berkebun memang membosankan menurut dia, aku juga tidak memaksa dia untuk ikut kok. Tidak perlu mengatai diriku, kan?" dumel Rin kesal.

"Atau, mungkin aku bisa membuat hobi berkebun itu menjadi lebih menyenangkan? Mungkin dengan menambahkan sesuatu yang ekstrim pada saat penanaman, Len jadi tidak akan menganggapku pengecut lagi. Tapi, dengan cara apa ya?" pikir Rin.

"Tangan..." gumam Rin pelan. Dia melihat sebuah novel di depannya yang berjudul, "Fear Garden".

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah hari itu, Rin jadi tidak banyak bicara. Apa yang dilakukannya tiap hari hanyalah menggali tanah di kebunnya dan mengosongkan seisi kebunnya. Len pun menjadi bingung dengan kelakuan Rin yang semakin hari semakin aneh.

"Hei, Rin. Kenapa seisi kebun kau kosongkan sekarang? Memangnya kau mau membuat apa di kebun ini?" tanya Len.

"Tidak apa-apa, Len. Aku hanya baru saja menemukan buku tentang cara berkebun yang menyenangkan. Kau boleh ikut, kalau kau mau," ucap Rin sambil senyum-senyum nggak jelas.

"Kau berubah aneh, Rin. Aku peringatkan dirimu, jangan melakukan hal-hal yang aneh," ucap Len dan lalu pergi meninggalkan Rin sendirian di kebunnya.

"Tidak lama lagi kau sudah tidak bisa memperingatkan aku apa-apa lagi, Len. Hihihi..." ucap Rin dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Malam harinya, Rin mengajak Len berfoto bersama. Rin beralasan kalau mereka sudah lama tidak berfoto bersama-sama lagi. Len ikut saja dengan ucapan Rin.

"Ok, kamera sudah siap," ucap Len yang sudah memasang timer pada kamera tersebut.

"Sini, Len. Ayo, kita berfoto bersama!" ucap Rin. Len pun segera berdiri di samping Rin. Mungkin Len mengira keadaan akan biasa-biasa saja. Tapi, ternyata Rin sudah menyiapkan sebilah pisau di belakangnya.

"Nah, Len. Ayo, kita berfoto bersama... Untuk yang terakhir kali..." bisik Rin.

Len menoleh kearah Rin, tepat pada saat flash dari kamera itu datang. Dan... Tepat juga saat sebilah pisau menghunus perut Len. Darah segar pun berceceran di lantai dan Len terduduk lemas.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan, Rin?" ucap Len pelan. Rin berdiri di depan Len dengan sebilah pisau masih di tangannya. Tatapannya seakan berubah.

"Membuat berkebun menjadi hal yang lebih menyenangkan," ucap Rin. Wajahnya terlihat sangat menyeramkan saat itu. Rin tersenyum lebar, tapi matanya menangis.

"Hentikan... Rin. Cukup aku saja... Korbanmu," Len berusaha mengucapkannya dalam detik-detik terakhirnya.

"Tapi, aku ingin yang lain ikut merasakan ketegangannya juga." ucap Rin. Dengan cepat, dia menusuk lagi perut Len dengan pisaunya. Berkali-kali. Dan tubuh Len pun kini dipenuhi dengan bekas tusukan pisau yang disertai darah.

"A... Ah..." Len pun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya setelah dia memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Sekarang, waktunya berkebun," ucap Rin senang. Dia memotong kedua tangan Len dan menaruhnya di dalam sebuah plastik.

Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Rin menarik tubuh Len ke kebun dan langsung saja mengubur Len dalam tanah.

"Nah, dengan begini kan aku tidak perlu membeli pupuk lagi. Tubuh Len akan memberikan banyak nutrisi pada kebunku. Hehehe..." ucap Rin setelah menguburkan seluruh tubuh Len.

"Sekarang, waktunya meletakkan bunga pertamaku di kebun ini," ucap Rin dan mengeluarkan tangan Len yang tadi dia potong.

"Benar seperti yang ada di buku. Ternyata memang berkebun seperti ini sangat menyenangkan," ucap Rin dan mulai menanam tangan Len di kebunnya.

"Hehehe... Pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Sekarang waktunya tidur."

Flashback (OFF)

.

.

.

"Hai, Rin! Kau tidak bersama Len, huh?" tanya Miku, teman sekelas Rin.

"Ah, dia sedang tidak enak badan hari ini," jawab Rin bohong.

"Oh, begitu ya?" ucap Miku. Rin mengangguk.

Sesaat, Rin berpikir sesuatu hal yang amat mengerikan. Kenapa dia hanya menanam satu bunga, jika masih banyak bunga indah lainnya yang bisa dia tanam.

"Hei, Miku. Bisa aku minta tolong kepadamu?" tanya Rin.

"Tentu saja, selama aku bisa membantumu," jawab Miku sambil tersenyum.

"Temui aku di ruang olahraga sepulang sekolah," ucap Rin dengan senyum bagai seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin. Miku hanya menangguk saja pada temannya itu.

Sepulang sekolah, Miku datang ke ruang olahraga seperti yang dipinta oleh Rin. Di sana, Miku bertemu dengan Rin.

"Nah, Miku. Aku mau kau membantu aku menyelesaikan piket di ruang olahraga ini, ya?" pinta Rin.

"Oh, tenang saja! Kalau hanya seperti ini sih, aku akan selesaikan dengan cepat!" ucap Miku semangat.

"Tapi, sebelumnya aku mau kau ambil air dulu di toilet. Setelah itu, temui aku di gudang," ucap Rin dan memberikan sebuah ember kepada Miku.

"Siap!" Miku pun segera berlari dengan kecepatan kilat, seperti anak SD.

"Permainan akan segera dimulai. Hehehe..." Rin mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari tasnya dan berjalan menuju gudang di ruang olahraga tersebut.

Sebenarnya, apa yang direncanakan Rin? Dia berencana untuk memberikan kejutan saat Miku masuk ke gudang nantinya. Kejutan yang amat mengerikan.

Setelah mengambil air di toilet, Miku segera berlari lagi menuju ke ruang olahraga.

"Rin! Rin?" Miku tidak menemukan Rin di ruang olahraga. Dia menaruh embernya di lantai, "Oh iya, dia menungguku di gudang. Baiklah~!" ucap Miku dan menuju ke gudang.

"Rin?" panggil Miku.

"Buka saja!" seru Rin dari dalam. Miku pun membuka pintu gudang dan...

"Hehehe... Terimakasih sudah mau datang," dengan cepat, Rin menghunuskan pisau di perut Miku.

"R-Rin... Apa-apaan kau-...?" rintih Miku sambil memegangi perutnya yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

"Aku mau memajangmu di kebun rumahku. Kau mau?" tanya Rin.

"R-Rin..." suara Miku bergetar dan seperti akan berteriak. Rin langsung melemparkan pisaunya tepat ke kepala Miku dan membuat pisau itu tertancap di kepala Miku. Dengan begitu, Rin berhasil mencegahnya berteriak. Miku pun tewas dalam sesaat dengan banyak darah keluar dari kepalanya.

"Berisik. Nah, aku sudah dapat bunga kedua. Hehehe..." Rin kembali memotong tangan Miku, seperti apa yang sudah dilakukannya kepada Len.

"Aku masih belum puas..." gumam Rin dan berjalan-jalan mengelilingi sekolah yang sudah lumayan sepi.

Tapi, dia masih mendapatkan beberapa korban lagi di sekolah itu. Luka yang sedang berada di toilet tewas. Kaito yang sedang berada di lapangan sepakbola tewas. Meiko yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya di atap sekolah tewas. Haku yang tertidur di ruang kelas tewas. Neru yang sedang asik wi-fi an di dekat ruang komputer tewas. Teto yang sedang mengerjakan pr di ruang kelasnya juga tewas. Hampir seluruhnya tewas dengan cara yang amat sadis.

Kepala Luka pecah karena dibenturkan oleh Rin ke wastafel berkali-kali. Kepala Kaito putus oleh pisau Rin. Meiko tewas karena terjatuh dari atap sekolah. Haku bahkan tidak sadar kalau dia telah dibunuh oleh Rin karena dia tertidur terlalu pulas. Urat nadi Haku diiris oleh Rin. Neru tewas karena disetrum Rin dengan listrik yang bertegangan sangat tinggi di ruang komputer. Teto tewas dengan dua buah pena menancap di matanya. Dan seperti biasa, Rin mengambil tangan teman-temannya itu untuk di tanam di kebunnya.

.

.

.

"Hehehe... Kalau seperti itu, kebunku pasti akan sangat indah. Hehehe..." ucap Rin pelan.

Sebenarnya, dari tadi itu hanyalah khayalan Rin tentang pembunuhan teman-temannya di sekolah. Tapi, apakah semuanya memang benar-benar hanyalah sebuah khayalan?

"Mungkin sekarang baru khayalan, tapi besok aku akan benar-benar melakukannya. Dan menambah keindahan kebunku," ucap Rin dan menaruh sebilah pisau penuh darah di meja samping ranjangnya.

Tentang pembunuhan sadisnya terhadap Len, itu adalah sungguhan dan sudah terjadi. Sekarang, masih tetap ada setangkai tangan di kebun Rin.

"Bersiap-siaplah yang memiliki tangan yang indah. Hehehe... Aku akan menjadikan tangan kalian bunga di kebunku. Di kebun rahasiaku, "Fear Garden". Hehehe..."

.

.

.

Yamigawa: Khukhukhu... Bersiap-siaplah kalian. Hehehe... Jangan salahin saya ya kalau Rin bener-bener datang ke rumah kalian. Atau mungkin, ada yang mau join sama Rin? Silahkan. Hehehe... Ok, cuma mau ngingetin doang nih ya. Mending kalau abis baca cerita ini langsung **REVIEW** deh. Daripada ada hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Hehehe...

Rizuka: Cerita ini ngaco. Jangan di-review =w=

Yamigawa: Paan sih?

Ririn: Ririn gak bisa tidur deh nih malem, HUWAAA TT

Rin: Jangan nangis. Ntar tangannya aku ambil, lho~

Merodine V: #kabur.


End file.
